


Your kind hand

by SoftCaster



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftCaster/pseuds/SoftCaster
Summary: Byleth is a huntress , fighting supernatural being is routine for her and that’s all she thinks about until she is sent to investigate some events in the capital Enbarr





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm rings. It’s 6 am in the morning.

“Shut up.”

You quickly turn off the alarm and bury your face in your pillow again, sadly as soon as you start to relax someone comes in your room and pushes you down the bed.  
“ Wake up sleepyhead!!!”

He knew you were already awake and yet he still did it. You love him but sometimes he can be very cruel man.

“ Yesterday I fought ghouls ALL NIGHT in one of the biggest cemetery of Adrestria let me sleep just five more minutes!”

“Well too bad! You’re requested in the high quarters and I have to accompany you.”

What does Rhea want at this hour in the morning? She usually waits at least some hours before assigning you some weird mission impossible request.

“Are you listening?Get ready already or we’re going to be late! You know Rhea can get.. a little irritable when people are not.. diligent enough “

What a kind way to describe her. You think to yourself.  
You know that she founded the organization to protect humanity and all but you also saw her punishing supernatural creatures in very brutal ways without even hearing their reasons first, you can’t help but feel.. uneasy around her.

“Stop staring into the void and get up! Also eat something you look.. like a zombie.”

Oh you don’t say.

~~~

“Thank you for coming on such a short notice, both of you.”  
Rhea speaks with her usual calm tone keeping a serious expression. You simply nod and let her continue.

“I’m going straight to the point. Byleth you have to investigate about the disappearance of a lot people for unknown circumstances in Enbarr.”

“Enbarr?Rhea with all the respect are you sure of this decision?Enbarr is the capital and it has the highest concentration of supernatural beings in all Adrestria!”

Your father interrupts her before you can answer, looking at Rhea with a mixture of fear and irritation. Rhea remains unfazed and replies immediately.

“Yes Jeralt I am aware of the current situation and that’s why I’m sending Byleth, She is without a doubt, one of the most capable huntress in our organization and I’m sure she will resolve the situation much quicker, you trained her all this time you should know this better than me.”

He stays silent after her reply, staring at the ground deep in thought for a few moments then turns back facing you.

“Byleth are you really sure you can handle it?”

You simply nod more firmly hoping to look determined as possible.  
It never matter to you where was the destination of your job or how many enemies you would have to fight so it’s hard to see how it’s different now, you are confident in your abilities.

“Perfect. So it’s decided ” 

Rhea smiles not looking surprised of your response in the slightest, she probably predicted this all along,but you don’t particularly care.

“Now, you may leave. I still have some matters to discuss with your father, so long byleth”

You quickly exit the room even if you’re curious about what type of matter she’ll have to discuss with your father the tension in that room is too much to bear.

The journey to Enbarr begins.

You arrive after few hours not particularly tired because you fell asleep on the plane twice , in your defense... you really needed it .  
After settling yourself in your new apartment, you try to search for as much information you can find as possible 

“Nothing ...nothing... ugh, it’s 3 in the morning and I haven’t find anything useful, these records on the victims are way too general, the most important infos are confidential and I don’t know how to access it! I’m a huntress not a hacker like Shamir...”

You struggle to think of a solution but then it hits you.

“Right! It’s time to do what byleth does best! Going against the problem without caring about the rest~”

You laugh to yourself as you say that.

“ let’s go on patrol!”

~~~

Enbarr is bigger than you thought but you don’t notice nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary...until you find yourself being drawn to a forest very close to the city, you get away from the lights and the noise and you find yourself surrounded by trees, now the only sound you can hear is the wind.

“Wait.” You see an isolated house in the distance.  
there’s something th—“

But before you can finish your sentence something or mostly likely someone with supersonic speed attacks you from behind. Before you can think of doing anything you feel their claws piercing through your skin.

“A- w-werewolf?But they’re so r-rare..”

You can barely talk, you probably lost more blood than you thought or maybe for the first time you’re feeling truly scared because you are not in control of the situation. There’s no escape. The beast has you pinned down and it’s about to sink its teeth in your neck, this mistake will cost your life.

“Father I’m sorry I..”  
you close your eyes and wait for your final moment.

But that moment never came.

You’re still on the ground,but this time you’re free from the danger,you see a figure, a woman perhaps, fighting the werewolf until she manages to scare the beast away.  
The woman turns to you but before you can say anything, you faint.

~~~  
It’s morning. You feel the rays of the sun on you.

You wake up in what it seems to be a very spacious bedroom but you’re not alone.  
A woman, the same woman who saved your life few moments ago is sitting on the bed close to you taking care of your injures.

“ Who... who are you...”

The woman looks at you for a moment but then ignores your question and keeps focusing on your injuries.

“I won’t let you touch me if you don’t tell me what is happening!”  
You quickly move away from her.  
This time though you manage to get a response.

“I don’t think you’re in a position of making any kind request here.” She says  
Staring coldly at you.

You’re able to notice “something” important after she opened her mouth to answer you, her fangs to be exact, her red eyes confirm your suspicions.  
She’s a vampire, a very beautiful and intimidating one but this is not important.  
You still are in dangerous territory so you try to get off the bed but her speed beats you and she pins you down holding your wrists.

The vampire looks at you for a few moments, lost in thought.  
“ Don’t move. “

You don’t know what to say. First her strength is extremely superior to yours... more than anything you can’t resist her magnetic stare and to get lost in her eyes.. you don’t know what is happening to you but you start relax slowly.

“ ...I’m checking if there are any other injuries, if you stay calm for a bit I promise I’ll get this over with soon”

And so you wait quietly, you look at how much care she’s handling you, her touch is strangely delicate, not what you would expect from a vampire that a second ago blocked you like you had the strength of a small leaf and pushed on the bed firmly that’s for sure, honestly, her focused gaze on you makes you flustered and...it might be not so bad after all.  
Her long white hair falls on your shoulder and you take your time to admire it , you had the opportunity to encounter some angels in the past but none of their wings could compare to the pure white of her hair ..you’re with a doubt enchanted by this woman. 

“ Here I’m done you can rest easy now I won’t bother you anymore “

You got lost in your thoughts about her and didn’t even realize she was finished.

“ I-“  
You try to speak but you can’t seem to form words yet.

“I would suggest you to leave as soon as you can. I’ll gladly show you the exit or accompany you home if you wish, it’s common to get lost here so I can understand if you feel disoriented just be careful next time and never come back to this place, it’s not for you“

“ Let me thank you first, you saved me .”  
You finally manage to say what you wanted this time.

She is silent for a bit, then she gets off the bed turns her back to you, reaching for the door and finally simply says:

“ It’s nothing.”  
She exits the room.

“Hey! Wait a second!”  
You quickly decide to follow her.

What you didn’t know is that this experience was going to change your perspective of life forever.


	2. Unforgettable day

Byleth had never been very sociable with others or at least she never felt the need to create relationships of any kind with other people excluding her father and the members of the hunters association.  
That’s why she was completely unprepared to what awaited her downstairs. 

Being in the minority is already a disadvantage when fighting the enemy,but when you find yourself in their territory knowing everyone has twice the strength and the speed as you, makes the situation even worse.   
Especially when you forget most of your special equipment at home.  
But that was on you so no use thinking about it now.The smartest thing you can do right now is call the association,give your location and ask for backup.

“Well then are you gonna share the human or what?”  
Your line of thought gets interrupted and you quickly realize you spaced out.

“ I thought you only drank animal blood for the longest time..I sure didn’t expect you to bring a human in the middle of the night.. and it seems you kept this woman with you it all night!”says the young man with an accusing tone.

Wow talking about objectifying... this is like treating you as a piece of meat—wait. Was he trying to insinuate that-  
Okay better pay attention to the actual conversation.

“ Yesterday I was finally able to take a decent nap until you came back and started making noise! You know how hard it is to get a real good sleep nowadays? Well don’t tell me because I haven’t gotten one in centuries!”

The enchanting vampire is looking very annoyed but she stills replies.  
“ Lindhardt, you could go to the basement to sleep in the coffin once and for all”

It seems like a logical solution but the man looks deeply offended. Opening his mouth in shock.

“Oh don’t even try, you know how I feel about coffins...they’re so.. tasteless.”

This time the vampire beauty responds only with a long sigh.  
She proceeds to turn her attention back to you 

“ Now...where were we?”  
She snaps her finger and with a speed that almost looks like teleportation a man appears right beside her.

“This is Hubert he can provide you all the information you need about interesting places in Enbarr and make sure you’ll never get lost again.”

So she thinks you’re just a poor unlucky tourist? Well that makes it easier to call for reinforcements. It’s the right time to act.

“I appreciate the gesture but I really need a moment for myself, if you would excuse me...”

You run away until you find yourself in a quiet hall.  
You look around and realize no one is following you so that means that they agreed to give you some privacy.  
Just as you’re about to take your phone to call a member of your organization, you feel a presence.You’d swear you didn’t see anyone when you walked in,but you can’t help but feel like there’s something wrong, like something is moving in the dark.  
you try to focus on every movement, every sound as if you were scanning the hall.

“Am I getting paranoid or something..“ you whisper.  
I mean...who wouldn’t get paranoid knowing who lives here... still you better calm down and be even more careful to your surroundings. Panicking won’t help.

But the atmosphere is still calm as ever.  
So you try a different and more classical approach.

“Who’s there?”

A distant laugh answers your question.  
Running away from the hall you go towards that noise only to find yourself in a music room. 

“It’s empty..”

A very classical piano catches your attentions and you silently admire it , slowly brushing your thumbs against the keys.

“Oh do you like music too?”  
A voice snaps you back into reality, you turn around to see... a really, really beautiful woman,smiling at you warmly.

“Breathtaking”   
You don’t even realize you say that out loud.

The woman’s face quickly lights up ,trying to suppress a laugh at same time.

“Oh my, that was quite the compliment dear “ 

You notice she’s walking towards you for some reason you feel paralyzed all of the sudden.

“Do you...”  
She gets closer.

“ Wish to take a better look...”

And closer.

“ At me?

So close you feel her hot breath on your lips as she puts your chin up with her hand.

“ I-“

Her radiant emerald eyes have turned red now, she’s not looking at you anymore her focus is on something else...   
Your neck. 

This is not the right time to wonder why your body temperature is rising so quickly isn’t it? You should probably think of a plan instead.  
It’s too late through. Her fangs are already completely exposed and it’s a matter of seconds before she’ll sink them in your neck—

“DOROTHEA! STOP.IMMEDIATELY .”  
A very commanding voice interrupts the moment.

Dorothea looks at you, apparently that’s the name of this stunning vampire who completely immobilized you with no effort or particularly strength at all.  
She puts distance between the two of you and faces the woman who saved you.  
Once again.

“Aww come on! You’re no fun~ you bring a human first and you expect me not tease her when she’s so cute and...tempting.”  
“I wasn’t going to bite her anyway silly... “  
“Not yet at least .” She winks at you shamelessly.

The white haired vampire doesn’t say anything to her, she just looks exasperated.

Wait..so it was just teasing? Damn. Your complete inexperience when it comes to relationships is really that noticeable...it’s almost scary at this point.

“Anyway, human-“

“Please call me byleth.”

She probably doesn’t like being interrupted because she won’t stop looking at you with an unreadable look. As you wonder if you pissed her off or not she grabs your wrist and pulls you away from the music room.

“Edelgard.”

Silence

“My name is Edelgard.”

“Oh” Thats all you can manage to say.

Her name almost matches her sublime beauty. Almost.

~~~

After that quick exchange of words you and her don’t speak much , you have been basically kicked out of the house to avoid another “incident “ like that, now a certain Ferdinand is driving you home, even if you told Edelgard that you were perfectly capable of going back by yourself but she insisted, asking for your address.  
You’re left with no no choice but to wait in the backseat and enjoy the ride.

“You know... I have to admit it.”  
The vampire driver by the long hair interrupts the silence.

“I can ride those cars pretty good.”

Ride? What the..  
“Uhm excuse me?” You ask, deeply confused.  
It sounded like he was treating cars like horses or something..

“Ah. Nevermind, that was foolish of me to say.”  
And so the conversation dies as quickly as it started.

You reach the place where you’re staying but you don’t turn your back to the building until you can’t see the back of the car anymore.  
~~  
The rest of day goes by quickly, but all of a sudden a very important realization hits you.

“Oh..no! I forgot.. to call the organization when I was in their house!”  
You facepalm yourself.

“Girls are so unfair..”  
That night you find trouble sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
This chapter was so fun to write! Finally some of the BE made their appearance!  
WELL ESPECIALLY DOROTHEA...  
Dorothea deserves a hot introduction! That’s just facts!  
Also me @ El  
“This bad vampire can fit so much angst in it”  
thank you for reading!


	3. Pay back

You can’t stop thinking about those vampires.  
it’s distracting you from work and every single day you have more and more questions about them.

“I’ve never felt this unproductive...it’s so irritating.”  
Not even internet can calm your curiosity, especially when every information you found was common knowledge for you, except for the... “great in bed” part.  
Spending all day on the Internet wasn’t completely useless though,you learned that one of the biggest libraries of Adrestria is located in Enbarr and it contains an immense collection of advanced books.

There’s only one thing left to do even if you’re extremely reluctant to do so.

“Fine. Let’s pay a visit to the library... it may be not as exciting as fighting supernatural beings, but I need to be focused on my job”

~~~  
“This building is bigger than I thought”  
You say,looking up amazed.

As soon as you enter you feel as if time stopped here, every wall is covered in wood, the surface significantly older, presenting various creaks that amplify your footsteps.  
Compared to the modernity of Enbarr there’s no sign of technology except for some imposing chandeliers that illuminate every corner of the library, resembling closely the ones you would see in a royal palace.

“So it seems every floor is divided in different sections”, you look at the spiral stairs in front of you,taking a long sigh.

“Lets climb this tower.”

It’s incredible how every area is similar to the other,you got lost quite a few times until you were finally able to find the section that interested you.

“The deepest secret of the vampire world ”you whisper, strangely afraid that someone could hear you. 

This book covered in red leather is exactly what you were looking for.

“Wow...”

Your gaze swifts slightly and you find many others, with equally scary titles, next to the one you picked just now. So you decide to take another, and another, until you can’t see where you’re going anymore because you’re carrying too many of them.

“Am I really going to read all of these books? No one shall ever know”

Absolutely not.

Ignoring your conscience you keep going .  
It’s hard to adjust your pace at first but not impossible, you manage to move forward.

“Look at me g—”

You can’t even finish the sentence that you clash against someone,  
both of you fall to the ground and your books fall simultaneously on the person in front of you.

“Wait..Edelgard?”  
You point your finger at her shocked.

Her eyes widening in surprise,but it immediately swifts in annoyance.

“You..! not you again!”  
Surprisingly,she is pointing at you too.

Not sure of what to say,you lower your head and do your best to be helpful reaching for the book close to you knowing that she was probably carrying it before.  
That was probably a mistake, because as soon as she’s aware of your movements she puts herself in front of you.

“Don’t you dare look!”  
A hint of embarrassment in her tone.

Unable to understand why she’s being so secretive you decide to ask her directly with absolutely no shame.  
“Why? What kind of things are you into?”

“ T-that’s none of your business” refusing to give a proper answer 

Oh right.  
There’s only one genre that could make people feel that ashamed.  
You raise an eyebrow a smile forming on your lips

“ I guess it’s true that vampires can very...passionate “ 

What happens next is extremely entertaining.  
Her face expression change in a matter of seconds, confusion,realization,embarrassment and anger all displayed in a single moment.  
There’s a little shade of pink on her cheeks.

She opens her mouth and then looks at you, but nothing comes out.  
As if you just offended her the embarrassed vampire turns the other way avoiding any kind of eye contact, her side ponytail almost smacking your face.

“You clearly have the wrong idea.”

A small giggle escapes from your mouth.  
“Sure.”

She clears her throat before speaking again.

“Anyway... what are you doing with all of these books about vampires?”

Damn it.

“Oh so you noticed...” you swallow, deeply embarrassed 

Could this get even more awkward? 

Sensing the panic in your response, she looks at you perplexed.

“Are you...”

That’s it you’re going to die, she’s going to end you here and now, what’s done is done, there’s no escape from this situation and now you have to deal with the consequences of your actions.  
You instinctively move your hand close to your hidden weapons in your clothes ready to face the worst.

“—some kind of nerd?”

Silence.

You stare at her, speechless almost incredulous.  
You can’t even begin to process what she just said.  
It was unbelievable after all, first she compared you to a lost tourist and now to a nerd and well even if it may be the case for fishing this is not the same thing, you know that you should be happy that she didn’t guess right but your pride was severely wounded after this experience.

“ I-“

You get interrupted by the shaking ground beneath you.  
The lights start to flicker, people start running in panic , you feel the tension running up all the way to your body until someone grabs your shoulders forcefully.

Edelgard.

“ You have to go. This is not an ordinary earthquake.”  
The determined look displayed on her face is not enough to mask her worried tone.

“...I have to do something now, but you must run away,promise me.”  
With her usual speed she disappears from your sight.

You look at the chandeliers once again.

“ If Im right about this.. I can’t leave her here.” 

You rush towards your destination.

~~~

Electromagnetic interference.

Ground shaking.

Those hints are not nearly enough to decipher the nature of a phenomenon like this.

However the capacity to worry even a vampire so evidently ...  
It makes everything more clear.  
You reached your conclusion,there’s no doubt about it, a creature capable of that power would be none that—

You kick the door of the rooftop.

“A DEMON!! ”

You yell.

But the demon is not staring at you.  
Her attention is focused on someone else, 

Someone you already know.

Edelgard.

She is on her knees struggling to get up and shaking furiously, injures all over face but more than anything on her hands.  
Behind her there’s a middle aged woman on the ground, unconscious but it seems that she’s still breathing. 

You can’t believe that Edelgard fought tooth and nail in order to protect her.  
But now she can’t stand up anymore.

The demon slowly walks towards her, smiling as if they were playing some kind of game,displaying incredible confidence in that action.

She’s very powerful even if her appearance doesn’t suggest that at all.  
Her dress is a mixture of black and pink , the skin exposed on her chest area sure is a nice touch too , it looks like everything was made to match perfectly her appearance.Her long pink ponytails move as she walks towards Edelgard, the black surrounding her eyes make her rosy pupils shine with its own light in the night.  
Her smile grows into a sadistic smirk.

“This little vampire really thought she had a chance against me?How cute.”

Edelgard doesn’t listen to her, still shielding the woman.

The demon girl couldn’t look more pleased.

“I’m afraid I have to punish you...that’s what you get...for ruining my contract.”

You clench your fist.  
She saved your life with no hesitation, now that she’s in danger it’s your turn to help.

You must protect Edelgard.

And so you run towards her as fast as you can .

“WATCH OUT!”

Edelgard immediately stands up and moves away,using the last bit of strength she had in her.

You pull your special gun and start shooting your holy water bullets at her until there’s nothing left if necessary.

The girls starts screaming in pain

“YOU...! HOW DARE YOU!! YOU USELESS HUMAN!”

Her body is on fire, but you don’t stop until you’re sure she will retreat.

“To think I was aware of your presence and I didn’t cause harm because I wanted to make a contract with you!”

As she says that the pink demon disappears in a cloud of black smoke.

You turn to face Edelgard and her expression says it all.

“You’re a...”  
Unable to finish her sentence she falls down on her knees.

“Edelgard!”  
You call her name once again, grabbing her shoulders.

No response.

“Where am I ?”  
An unfamiliar voice interrupts the tense silence.

The middle aged woman gained consciousness.

You turn to face her right away knowing that she is still the priority at the moment.

“There was an earthquake and you fainted. I suggest you to leave instantly before another one comes, I have to medicate this other woman next to me so I can’t go yet”

You don’t have to repeat yourself twice,the woman, still shaking, simply nods and runs towards the stairs in a flash.

You can finally focus on Edelgard.

“Let me help you!”  
You get next to her, hoping for an answer this time.

“ Don’t come closer.” She says, as she pushes you away.

Her breathing is heavy, she’s making an effort to form words.

“ I refuse to listen to your orders right now.”  
You protest, holding her this time.

To your surprise she buries her face in the curve of your neck, inhaling slowly.  
You feel her sharp fangs brushing against your skin.

“If you don’t move right now, I might...” 

her voice comes out almost like a whisper.

“Bite you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth meeting demon Hilda:
> 
> “ Big boobs?”
> 
> Anyway... wow this chapter pushed me down the stairs and called me a bitch. You bet it was worth it!
> 
> Also...I sure like parallels


	4. I’m with you

Hot breath on your skin.

You feel all the strength completely leaving your body.  
Surely you’ve never imagined that a situation like this could have happened but,thinking about it,wasn’t unexpected at all. Edelgard is a vampire after all.

You take all the effort you have to answer her.  
“If that’s what you need to feel better...I understand.” Your voice is shaky almost inaudible.

Edelgard’s body tenses against yours and before you can process what is happening she pushes you far away from her, she looks... terrified.  
She’s strongly holding herself with both of her arms shaking from head to toe.  
You find yourself unable to say anything.Why is she feeling so scared? You wonder.

“Lady Edelgard!”

A familiar voice interrupts your line of thought.  
It’s Hubert, that’s good news. 

“Hubert, she-“

He doesn’t even look at you, he rushes to Edelgard offering her the blood stored in the containers. She gulps it down, draining every single of them.Visibly relieved Hubert starts speaking in a surprisingly caring voice.

“As soon I sensed that earthquake, I felt like something was odd, I’m glad I was able to rescue you, lady Edelgard.”

She sighs, looking a little exasperated.  
“ I told you to stop with that.. lady thing, we’re not in your times Hubert...and besides without byleth’s help I wouldn’t be there so you should thank her instead of ignoring her presence .” 

Wow. Now that’s a real accomplishment.  
“Well...you’re welcome !” You reply proudly.  
Take this goth vampire.

Sadly all he managed to do to show his appreciation was nodding at you with a cold look. Better than nothing.

“Done. Now I think the best option we have is to retire, so you can tell me what happened in details.”

“Wait Hubert.” She stares at you.  
“I have some questions for byleth and I require her presence too, she must come with us.”

Oh right, you forgot about the huntress thing. Damn you’re in trouble.  
Thinking about it, being ignored wasn’t so bad.

“But lady Edelgard! It’s a human!She is too slow for us-“   
Edelgard raises a hand to stop his talking.

“ Enough. I’m aware she’s human, that won’t be a problem because I’ll carry her.”

Your eyes widen.   
“Carry me..?”

She looks at you confused as if what she said wasn’t surprising at all.  
“I understand that you may feel a little sick after but it’s nothing serious, I think you owe me an explanation after all.” Her tone is so serious that it’s almost intimidating.

“Sure but...it’s just-“  
Too late,she is already coming towards you and before you know it you feel Edelgard holding you close to her. You feel more and more embarrassed realizing that it’s a bridal type of carrying and feeling desperate you decide to start looking at the sky hoping to distract yourself, it’s impossible though, as soon as Edelgard starts moving everything is blurry and your head won’t stop spinning. it’s hard to believe but you really miss Ferdinand’s car right now.

~~~  
You slowly open your eyes and find yourself laying on a sofa.  
“Where-“

“Oh so you finally opened your pretty eyes?”  
It looks like someone is talking to you.

Your vision is a blur and it takes you some seconds to process who’s the person right in front of you until you recognize those emerald eyes, that has to be ..

“Dorothea!?”

Her rosy lips curl into a smile, she tries hides it with her hand but fails miserably. After experiencing Hubert’s reaction to your presence it genuinely surprises you that this vampire looks actually pleased to see you.

“Oh so you remember me? I can’t believe our meeting had such an impact on you..”

You think back at the first time you met her, the way she was able to immobilize you only with slow moments, the seductive stare on your neck as her eyes turned red—

“Well it’s certainly hard to forget the...but anyway!Where is Edelgard and what happened to me?” You really needed a change of topic and this was the perfect time to ask for information.

Dorothea sighs and closes her eyes in defeat, it looks like you totally ruined her fun.  
“Edelgard told me to watch over you because apparently,your body couldn’t take the pressure from being transported at such high speed, you fainted and the most logical solution was to wait for you to recover.Sadly,she couldn’t, Hubert pressured her into talking about the situation immediately, and that’s why she asked me.”

Your mouth opens unconsciously.  
A suddenly rush of heat goes to your cheeks as you process Dorothea’s words.  
“Edelgard was worried about me?”

Dorothea’s serious expression quickly changed into a smirk,her eyes turning red as she gets closer to whisper in your ear:

“You know,seeing Edie carrying you with such grace...it was quite the sight. Especially if you think about the implications that type of carry has,but you already knew that..”

Her words caused your breathing pattern to change, your body slightly trembling.  
Before ending the sentence she switches positions looking right in front of you, slowly putting her finger on your lips.

“Don’t you?” 

“EXCUSE ME.”  
An angry tone echoes in the room.  
You turn your face away from Dorothea and you see her, it’s Edelgard. This was becoming a habit at this point.

“When I asked you to look out for her I didn’t mean ...that.” She gestures at the two of you.

Dorothea immediately steps away, even more amused for some reason.  
“Next time you should have just ignored Hubert, you know it was the best decision”

Edelgard lets out an irritated noise almost as if she was trying to avoid her words entirely. She is able to gain her composure in a heartbeat and her gazed focuses on you.

“Byleth follow me, let’s go in my room now”

As she says that Dorothea immediately takes the occasion to tease again.  
“Oh my Edie I didn’t know you could be so bold~”

Edelgard doesn’t respond to that, she just grabs you by your sleeve and drags you away, but judging by the hint of red on her ears, you can tell it definitely had some effect on her, you look back one last time and see Dorothea winking.  
A tiny smile escapes from your lips.

~~~  
The calm atmosphere from minutes ago instantly fades as Edelgard locks the bedroom door. She’s looking at you very differently now, a very cold expression that you didn’t see from her until now. She’s probably waiting for you to speak so you begin explaining yourself.

“I’m a huntress. Well..to be more specific I work in an association with the objective of protecting humans from supernatural beings. In many cases though I have to completely eliminate them so that they won’t be a potential danger anymore.”

You stop for a moment, trying to study Edelgard’s face but there’s no hint of any emotion,anxious you decide to continue.

“ I was sent here to investigate the disappearance of a considerable amount of people and to fight against the cause.”

Her lack of response was nerve-racking. She kept staring at you with a deadpan expression, it was getting frustrating. You were starting to lose your cool but in these cases it’s important to look as most calm as possible,taking a breath you keep going.

“You can check my phone for confirmation, you will find my dad’s number, just call him I’m sure he would answer. You see,this is my first mission so far away from home and he’s worried about me and...”

You stop yourself abruptly.  
Those type of information are not important for Edelgard. You started rambling about your life without noticing, that’s not a good sign, it’s not professional at all.  
You look down and close your eyes in shame. Knowing you can’t stay silent for so long you try speaking again.

“I’ll call him right now and If it’s that’s not enough I can call my colleagues too I—“

Edelgard raises a hand to silence you.

“That’s enough. I believe you.”

Your eyes widen at her response, you just stare at her unsure of how to react.  
She notices you shock and get closer to you, placing her hand on your chest.

“When you started talking about your dad...I could tell by the rhythm of your heartbeat that you were telling the truth. It was sincere.”

She looks at you intensely and you return that stare.  
For the first time the silence wasn’t uncomfortable but quite the opposite in fact , it was strangely calm. You wished for the moment to last more but it quickly ended as it started, Edelgard breaks eye contact and stares at her window as if she was contemplating something. It takes her some time before speaking again until she looks at you determined and says:

“ Let’s join forces.”

You can’t believe your ears. Maybe you didn’t hear correctly...she really just asked you to collaborate? There are a million of reasons why she would benefit more by killing you right now, this makes no sense.   
Edelgard notices your perplexed expression and it’s her turn to explain herself.

“You already know about the presence of werewolves and demons in Enbarr,yet it wasn’t always like that.This territory used to be a safe space for vampires, a place where we stayed hidden for centuries, or...at least most of us”

You didn’t know about this before you started the mission. It’s a little weird knowing how much information the association receives on a daily basis, could it be that this time even Rhea herself didn’t know about the situation? You’re left with many unanswered questions but you just nod firmly at Edelgard, letting her know that you’re listening carefully.

“Until one day the werewolves invaded our territory and attacked every vampire in sight, all to avenge their companions, who died in an ambush caused by a large group of vampires in Faerghus.”

As you hear that all your questions seem dissolve and they’re replaced by only critical one,you don’t even have to ask though just looking at you Edelgard easily anticipated it.

“No. I have nothing to do with it.” A hint of anger in her tone.

“The circumstances of that ambush are unknown to me and I still fail to understand what could have caused such horrendous act, but it’s too late now, their alpha labeled me as the leader who’s responsible for it, simply because I was the one commanding the counterattacks since they arrived. I have lost a considerable amount of people since then but I couldn’t just stand as they did as they pleased, killing every humans who happened to stand in their way, I saw many humans losing their loved ones in a matter of seconds, this desperate environment is what attracted the demons in the first place...they wanted to manipulate them into making contracts,this, was unacceptable to me, that’s why I kept fighting.   
Now all the allies I have are the ones you met,even so...I believe it was worth it.”   
She looks determined as ever, too convinced , as if she was trying to forgive herself at the same time.

Noticing that you offer her a comforting smile.  
“You tried your best Edelgard, I’m sure you take full responsibility of your actions.”  
You slowly reach for her hand, showing that you’re on her side now.

Her eyes widen, she looks a bit teary for a second, she quickly regains composure and returns the gesture, shaking your hand in agreement.

“It’s decided.” A tiny smile forming on her lips.

You nod, smiling back at her.  
“Let’s inform the others Edelgard.”

~~~

You’ve never seen so many different reactions at once.  
Yes you expected a general negative reaction but this was way too confusing.  
Dorothea just kept laughing to herself seemly very approving of the thing, Ferdinand gave you a pat on the back at the end of the explanation, telling you that he has high expectations for you, Linhardt simply left after hearing it, expressing his completely neutrality on the topic with a simple :” whatever”  
Hubert still hasn’t stopped questioning Edelgard about her trust in you, every response she gives him gets more and more irritated.  
Well they haven’t kicked out the house yet so you’re just going to assume it went good at this point.

“So” you raise your voice, hoping to interrupt the confusion and attire their attention on you as fast as possible.

“I think we need a plan. What do we know about them?”

Hubert is a bit shocked at your interest, he clears his throat and answers you.  
“ Not so much I’m afraid. Some of their senses are more developed than ours so they leave no traces of themselves, the one who attacked you the first time you visited the forest was the same, he probably wanted to spy on us so at least we’re grateful that didn’t happen. We couldn’t even do that because we still haven’t found the location of their base.

You nod, deep in thought.  
Another question forms in your mind.  
“What about their identities? No one we can identify?

This time Edelgard answers you.  
“ I didn’t tell you the particulars but I did meet the leader once,that’s why I’m sure he’s determined to kill me, he called himself Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd , the man who would end my life once and for all. I can try to describe him if you want—“

That name sounds strangely familiar, could it be-

“I don’t think that will be necessary”  
You grab your phone, type his name on the net and show her a picture of him.  
“It’s him right?”

Edelgard is amazed, she can barely reply.  
“Y-yes! It’s him!...How did you know?”

Feeling a bit proud of yourself you explain.

“Dimitri is a public figure, an emerging talented actor who was called the revelation of this decade, despite his mysterious appearance,his popularity is visibly increasing, he is in every new tv shows these days plus he was invited to various important public events. I’m surprised that none of you knew that.”

The room is quiet,Edelgard replies, ashamed, staring at the floor.  
“I was the only one who voted for a tv and so...I lost.”

You use all of your strength to not to laugh at how ridiculous that is, and move on.  
“ Uhm. Anyway, I’m starting to think that maybe,the members of his pack are also influencing members of society, who have higher possibilities to organize their strategies behind the scenes. Maybe this pack isn’t as close as we all think, they probably meet occasionally and that’s why it would make sense to think there’s no actual base.”

Everyone stares at you, they all look impressed, you just noticed that even Linhardt that left not long ago, came back to listen to your theory. They all exchange looks and finally Edelgard decides to speak for everyone.

“You’re skilled Byleth, I have no doubts after seeing you reach a similar conclusion, I have a question though, to verify your theory we should get closer to Dimitri ...how do you intend to do that?”

Oh. You didn’t think about this yet. There’s no way to get closer to him when you don’t belong to the same environment...unless. You take your phone once again.

“ I’m going to call a colleague, please be silent.” You put a finger on your lips. They all nod at the same time.  
Only Shamir can help you in a moment like this.

Luckily she answers your call.  
“Tell me what you need. I have a lot of work to do so be fast.”  
You don’t have time to lose either so you obey.

“ I need you to tell me the next event that will have Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd as a guest and how tight is the security there”  
You hear the noise of her fingers tapping on the keyboard as you wait for her response.

“You’re lucky as always. There’s going to be a party for the inauguration of a new museum in Ebarr, it’s next week. The security is standard, security cameras and bodyguards, you’ll need an invitation though, I can’t falsify them now, I need more details but call me tomorrow and I’ll make sure to send them through a friend.”

You can’t help but smile, you can always count on Shamir.  
“Thank you. I will tell you more tomorrow then”  
You can hear her laughing a little through the phone.  
“You owe me.” And so she hangs up the call.

You were too absorbed in the call that you didn’t notice how close everyone got to the phone to listen what was happening, they’re almost suffocating you.

“Ahem.” You clear your throat.   
They all get your message and distance themselves from you.

“I have the feeling that you listened to what she told me already. I think we need to prepare a detailed plan now.”

You hear a general loud sigh except from Hubert and Edelgard who seem very happy to start immediately.

~~~  
Tomorrow it’s finally the day.  
You made every possible preparations, you got the fake invitations for everyone, discussed on how to get rid of the security cameras and revised the plan with Hubert many times, he trust you less than anyone so he was very passionate about having the best strategy. Luckily you managed to convince him after infinite tries and fixes. Yet you can’t sleep at all, a sense of responsibility crushing you.  
You can’t help but fear the outcome, yours was just a theory, what if you’re just going to embarrass yourself in front of them...what if you disappoint Edelgard ...what if..

“Argh.” You jump off the bed, you need to distract yourself or the fear will eat you up.

Sadly this place doesn’t have much,yes you’re grateful that Edelgard offered you one of the empty bedrooms so you could dedicate yourself to the plan better and that Ferdinand would buy you food so that you wouldn’t waste any time,but you were starting to miss your pc and your stuff.

“I’ll just get some fresh air.” You whisper to yourself.

You exit your room and notice that the door that belongs to Edelgard’s bedroom is not completely closed. Feeling curious you try to peek a little.

You see Edelgard in her nightwear looking at her open window. The wind whispered through her hair, she was shining in the moonlight, you couldn’t take your eyes off of her. 

“ Just come in at this point”  
She’s still not facing you directly but there’s no way she’s not referring to you, this beautiful vampire totally caught you. You can never get used to her superior senses.

You slowly open the door as you swallow, feeling a little flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot is starting to kick in... about mf time   
me @ myself and sorry I was absent but university and a damn fever won’t let a bitch breathe...  
Anyway y’all ever just.. adopt vampires?Cause mood.


	5. The mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally the day of the mission and Byleth is feeling quite...anxious

You were immediately regretting your actions as you got closer, sitting right next to Edelgard.  
It was your fault though, last time you checked, looking at a vampire lady in the moonlight wasn’t exactly your priority and yet-

“So, can you please tell me what were you doing in the middle of the night?” She interrupts your line of thought, her tone surprisingly accusative.

Oh you know. Just admiring your beauty...the usual.  
Oh come on you can’t say that. It’s not realistic.  
You have to think of something, anything.

“Oh I was...”  
Your gaze shifts to her bed and that gives you some inspiration for a decent excuse.  
“ Admiring...the forniture.”

A puzzled look replaces her annoyance from a moment ago.  
“ You are telling me, you were hidden in the middle of the night...just to look at my-

“Yes!” You interrupt her. Trying to sound as sincere as possible.  
“ I was in my bed when I started thinking... wow this place sure is old, it’s incredible how it’s still intact and of course your room has to be decorated with the finest materials, I bet that library over there is one of the first ever made—

“I’m not that old.” She stops you, looking genuinely offended by your claim.

“Oh. Yeah, I know I mean...you look so young I swear I thought you were er, only 400 years old to be honest!

Edelgard just sighs in response.

You smile, giving her a thumbs up. This was the best you could do to save the situation after all.

This time she smiles back at you, surprisingly.  
“Vampire thing aside,I’m supposed to look like I’m in my twenties,still I appreciate your compliment Byleth.” Edelgard trying really hard to hold her laugh truly is a sight for sore eyes, you start thinking that maybe making up such a stupid excuse was worth it after all.

After that quick moment of happiness the room falls silent.  
You immediately start thinking about a way to revive the conversation, however this time Edelgard is the one who makes the first move.

“ I thought you were planning to leave.” She says, in a whisper.

Your hearts stops.That caught you completely off guard. Feeling paralyzed you’re unable to come up with a response.

“It seemed to me that you were checking if the coast was clear,but I caught you and interfered with your plan , as a result you’re stuck here.”

No. Absolutely not how could she possibly think-

“ I understand this is not the best situation for you, Byleth. Deciding to collaborate on something that doesn’t involve you... I wouldn’t blame you if-“

That’s enough.

“You are wrong!” You stand up. Yelling at her.

She looks at you in shock, her mouth slightly open as if you’ve just said something unimaginable,you can still see a hint of fear in her eyes.  
Taking a deep breath, you lower your voice.

“ I wouldn’t abandon you. It was my decision and I won’t take back my word, I don’t know how things worked for you in the past but I won’t betray you.” You try to put as much emphasis as you can in your last two words. 

Edelgard turns her face away from you, facing the wall.  
She doesn’t say anything back.

Even so you desperately wait for a reply.  
Time passes,yet nothing comes out from Edelgard’s mouth.

Okay.  
You got the message. 

“ I should go. Goodnight.”  
Your turn your back at her, refusing to look behind.

Feeling guilty that you might have crossed a line,that night you have to put an incredible amount of effort to fall asleep.

~~~  
The rays of sunshine wake you up, you open your eyes slowly still sleepy,   
then you remember. Today is...

You immediately jump off your bed, you can’t relax today.  
Now...where are your clothes-

A sudden knock stops your getting ready routine.

“Byleth dear, it’s me Dorothea! Do you mind if I come in for a minute? I have something for you.”

Extremely curious you reply in a heartbeat.  
“Sure, please come in!”  
The door opens abruptly, almost like she was going to do it no matter your answer.

“ So I was thinking you should wear this-“  
Dorothea interrupts herself, her mouth agape,checking you out from head to toe.

Oh right, you forgot you were only wearing your underwear and some people care about that stuff... oh well, better remind her the reason why she wanted to see you.

“Dorothea I believe you were trying to tell me something.”  
She quickly tries to gain back her composure,finally she is looking at you in the eyes.

“Right! I apologize for getting ahem, distracted, I wanted to show you these clothes I bought for the occasion,because I am of the opinion that at least you, me and Edelgard deserve to look even more beautiful tonight.”

Uh,this is supposed to be a mission, you think to yourself.  
Dorothea continues ignoring your general confusion.  
“I already tried my outfit so it’s your turn now! Here, a very classic white shirt and...look at these trousers, fancy right? I love royal blue. You can clearly see how good your legs would look in these, ah don’t worry,this is nothing. The best part is without a doubt, this sapphire suit, believe me when I say that this thing will really highlight the best zones of your body if you know what I mean.” She winks at you.

She seems very passionate about this, but you still have some doubts about this dressing up thing, it’s just not necessary at all.  
“Im flattered Dorothea but-” 

“You know... chose it for you.”

You gaze behind Dorothea, Edelgard was so small that all that was visible was her head but right now she was facing the opposite direction so you couldn’t see her expression,you wondered why she seemed even more unreachable than usual.

"Perfect." Dorothea clasped her hands.  
“I think I convinced you.” She winked one last time.

The door closes violently you could have swore that it was about to detach from its place for a moment. That sure was chaotic.  
Looking at your new clothes you notice that the buttons are decorated with small gemstones, your next words almost escape from your mouth:

"Vampires are so extra.” 

~~~

Finally, it was time to go, the team was almost ready.Deep down you couldn’t wait to see what kind of dress Edelgard picked for herself. You were just curious...that’s all.  
As Dorothea walked down the stairs she announced:

“Excuse us guys but our Edie doesn’t like to stand still when I apply make-up, honestly! She sure doesn’t get the must not look like a pale corpse part!”

Edelgard was there, slightly uncomfortable but her beauty was unmatched. As she join the rest of the group you could see that that long red dress had the back completely exposed and that those purple earrings enlightened her face but most of all those red heels gave her movements such grace,she truly looked like...a princess.

Edelgard notices your gaze and quickly shows a defeated expression.  
“Oh my apologies I know it’s not the most appropriate dress for battle but Dorothea said it looked good on me.. I promise I won’t be in the way I’m ready to rip it off if I have to fight” she concludes.

Your brain is still trying to process what is happening, you have yet to find the words to express yourself right now.  
Edelgard looks confused but she doesn’t have time to ask for explanations that Ferdinand already announces that it’s time to leave holding the keys of the car as if they were his greatest treasure.

~~~

And so the mission began.  
Obviously,the invitations procured by Shamir were fake of first class and everyone managed to enter without problems and it was then where the tension began to rise, from this moment everything was unpredictable ,you could only hope that other variables wouldn’t interfere, the sense of responsibility began to crush you but you had to keep calm now more than ever. You knew if anything went wrong, you’d pay for it first, and Hubert’s gaze was still pressing you. Looking away, you decide to focus on the mission and move on ,it was time to momentarily split up.  
The first group was supposed to blow up the security and the second had to distract the enemy who was in the main room ,that’s exactly where you, Edelgard and Dorothea were heading.

“Okay so,we should-“  
The two vampires had already disappeared.  
Did they notice anything interesting? They could have waited a little before disappearing without even a warning, damn.  
You were able to see Dorothea talking with some women in the distance but finding Edelgard was a little harder.

Suddenly you feel a slight touch on your shoulder.  
“Excuse me, miss, have we met before?”  
A guy with reddish hair appears in front of you.   
You were about to comment how cheap sounded his pickup-line when you realize that your hand started to shake slightly as if there actually was something familiar about him , as if your body remembered something, but where was this anxiety coming from-

“Okay I get it, you’re a rare beauty and you don’t deserve a cliche pickup line, no need to ignore me, I can take a hint miss.”  
The boy leaves with indifference as if he had already lost interest before starting a real conversation, a change of personality very unusual for a simple guy in the mood to flirt. You still had suspicions about that strange feeling but for the sake of the mission it’s better to stay focused on the main subject :Dimitri   
He looked so calm as he smiled answering questions from an interviewer,it seemed impossible to believe what he was really hiding on the inside.

While you were watching Dimitri, Edelgard was heading towards you with what seemed to be a... muffin.  
She was eating slowly almost like she wanted to fully taste every bite, noticing your interest, Edelgard lays the dessert on a near table and clears her throat before justifying her unusual behavior.

“I know vampires don’t need to eat but I admit I have quite a sweet tooth.“  
Some of the crumbs were still laying on the corner of her mouth but she looked unaware of so,thinking about it, that was kind of...cute.

“Wait..." You slowly raise your hand to reach her and with a delicacy you didn’t know you had, you started to remove all the remaining crumbs.

"Here you go...” you couldn’t help but smile.

Edelgard said nothing, ,her gaze was closely following your movements and only now you realize that your thumb was still resting on the corner of her lips.

Just a little more...  
You moved your thumb closer to her lips, they felt so good to the touch.It was-

Then power goes out, it’s the signal.  
And you finally remember about the reason you’re in that hall.

Edelgard visibly gets stiff as she starts to look around.  
Only a moment passed and yet all that heat that pervaded your body had completely dissolved.

But why does it even matter?At a moment like this? Its not like you to get lost in such thoughts.

After a few moments of confusion the room begins to clear out ,you can read people’s faces as they run, anger, fear, it’s hard to not to feel a little bad about it. The crowd begins to overwhelm you by pushing each other to reach the exit,influential people are cautious way more than expected.

“Let the lesson begin” You always say that to motivate yourself before a mission and you really needed some kind of boast. The adrenaline was starting to rise,it was just your team and Dimitri you had to move onto the final act. Dorothea had finally returned too, a very determined expression displayed on her face, once again,silence falls in the room.The usual calm before the storm.

That nerve-wracking silence didn’t last long, it was interrupted by the violent clapping of Dimitri’s hands as he walks towards your direction, his eyes switched color,now of a golden yellow , they were shining in the dark, that gaze,fixed towards Edelgard.

“I have to admit that... not only you tried to corrupt the security, you also had one of your allies playing the role of a bodyguard? You really are creative I’ll give you that, still not enough to beat us though,what a shame.”

The entrance door of the main hall is opened violently with a kick, what you see makes your heart stop.  
Hubert ,Ferdinand and Linhardt seriously injured,restrained by other werewolves 

“Lady Edelgard run away, it was a trap from the very beginning they knew we’d come, they-“ A fist to the back of the head silenced Hubert as he crashed to the ground.

“HUBERT!”  
Edelgard looks at the blonde haired woman who had caused such a brutal action with a ferocity that you had never seen in her eyes that red color of hers began to shine in the room too, it wasn’t over, you could see other shadows approaching, A boy with blue hair was being restrained by two of Dimitri’s recruits.

“How many times do I have to tell you I don’t belong with them! I don’t even know who are these people! This was my first day of work as a bodyguard I just wanted to start my life from scratch! I don’t know this city well, I didn’t know about this conflict at all, believe me! Please!”  
The boy seemed desperate, he kept on struggling, he was at a strong disadvantage, plus he seemed already hurt, they must have already beaten him hard, for something he had no role in, you felt your heart scream in agony for him.  
But Dimitri had no intention of stopping here.

“I’ll never believe the words of a bloodsucking monster! Now look closely Edelgard not only you are completely surrounded but now you will witness the beheading of all your allies starting from this traitor that has the audacity to still beg for forgiveness!”

Edelgard clenched her teeth In frustration, her face illuminated by those blood red eyes that deep down emanated suffering yet looked calm at the same time.  
Slowly she starts walking towards Dimitri, as she moves you can hear two words coming out of her mouth.

“I’m sorry.” 

Unbelievable.She was apologizing to you, even after all this time,she still believed in you despite she had every reason to suspect you for the leak of information or hate you for placing all her allies in danger yet...she simply apologized.

“The boy has nothing to do with us Dimitri, it’s me you want,so let him go and kill me in his place, I deliver myself to you.”

“Edie,don’t- please!”

Dorothea screamed, you were too focused on Edelgard to realize that she had been immobilized too. She was struggling so much that it took the recruits a severe amount of force to keep her in her place.  
Dimitri,as if he was waiting for these words, immediately gestured to his recruits to release the boy now falling on the ground and take Edelgard in his place, an ally that seemed the one closest to him passed him a huge spear that seems to be intended for the head of..

“Edelgard!”

But no matter how loud you could scream, the spear was about to brush her neck already,Edelgard’s expression remained calm and composed even in her last moments before death. Your vision gets blurry, you’re crying, but you don’t feel like you have the right to after everything that happened ,after she saved your life, why now, why her, she doesn’t deserve this-

The spear is about to shoot down Edelgard.  
It’s too late. It’s over. It’s all your fault. You suggested this plan.   
You made this happen. It should have been you.

“NO!”

That’s all you can say but now more than ever your words are worthless.  
You close your eyes and let fear swallow you up.

But once you open them again a white light fills your vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof it’s been so long since I updated this fic but a lot of stuff happened and I couldn’t find the motivation to write something that felt actually satisfying to me.  
Anyway, some stuff happened in this chapter am I right?  
This is becoming way more angsty than I thought...but fear not this is only the beginning!  
(Plus I can’t stop thinking about El in that dress HELLO IM LESBIAN)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I was thinking about making this fic since the beginning of August and I finally managed to dedicate myself to it! Everything started because I thought vampire Edelgard was a 10/10 concept but after my mind went like  
WHAT IF YOU PUT SOME ...ANGST?  
AND HERE WE ARE...  
This is just the beginning I have many ideas and I’ll try my best to make the story entertaining and interesting for the next chapters! I hope my updates will be decent and that I won’t take much time...but anyway  
Thank you all for reading:)


End file.
